


champagne by the bar

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Skiing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil have a romantic skiing vacation together.it doesn't exactly go as dan had planned.





	champagne by the bar

By the time they touch down off the plane and into Italy does the excitement really kicks in.

They’d had a hell of a morning of lost passports and bad traffic and meeting fans at terminals: true Dan and Phil fashion, before they’d plonked themselves down on their plane seats, ready for the ride over to Italy where their romantic ski holiday awaited them.

So when they’re exiting the plane, looking over at the distance mountains that have the classic dusting of pearly white snow atop of them, does Dan squeeze Phil’s arm excitedly.

He has so many visions of how it’s going to turn out; he and Phil, skiing side by side, before kicking their skis off by the time they reach the bottom and waltzing into a bar for a tall glass of champagne whilst dusting off the snow from their shoulders. It’s a hundred ideas of returning to their chalet and having sex by the fire and maybe roasting marshmallows.

But those dreams, it seems, are very much crushed, as the pair stand on the baby slopes with the rest of their beginner group as the instructor rolls out instructions and introductions with a thick Italian accent, all whilst Dan can’t feel his fingers. He wants to reach over to Phil who stands beside him and take his hand in his to ease the sting, but the instructor, his name that Dan can’t remember already, gives a joyful laugh, loud enough it could probably bounce off the mountains above them.

They don’t do much on day one. It’s mostly standing around, watching George, Dan learns, give examples of what and what not to do when skiing. Phil is nodding along listening carefully along with the rest of the group, whilst Dan drops his sticks and tucks his poor gloved hands under his armpits for warmth. His mind wanders to the mountains ahead of them, the little dots of colour that come zooming down, twisting and turning like real pros.

That’s the vision Dan has; to be up their on the black slopes.

George lets them go down a tiny little slope one by one, and Dan and Phil are both at the end, watching the people ahead fail and succeed. Phil chews his lip between his teeth,

“This is going to be so embarrassing.” He turns to Dan, and Dan goes to open his mouth to say something reassuring but George has already pulled Phil down by the arm, sending him flying down the very tiny hill.

It looks like he’s about to fall but somehow he flaps his arms, screams, and he’s upright, reaching the bottom with the rest of the group who give little whoops of joy.

Dan smiles down at Phil who turns to give him the biggest grin, clearly very proud of himself.

George is sprouting out some advice and encouragement to him about form or whatever, when Dan moves his feet and slides down the hill. If his giraffe of a boyfriend can do it, then he can.

Except, that goes totally out the window when Dan picks up speed and can’t remember how to slow down. He can hear George’s voice from the top of the slope yell something but it’s too late and Dan smacks into a crowd of nearby people like a bowling ball, striking them all down in one messy disaster.

He hears some people yell in Italian as they pull themselves up, and Dan is left flapping on the floor like a fish as his trips over his skis, rolling around in the fluffy snow. He feels tears burn behind his eyes, before a strong hand is pulling him up, yanking him harshly off the floor and pushing him back towards the group.

Dan looks up to see Phil giving him a half smile; he’s clearly finding it funny, whilst still being concerned. One of the mum-looking women in the group asks sweetly if he’s alright and Dan nods his head, brushing the snow off his knees,

“Yeah I’m alright.” He assures her, voice cracking from the pure embarrassment he’s feeling. They all watch him with sympathetic eyes as George laughs it off and slaps his back with a large hand, almost falling over for a second time.

The rest of the group seems to move on, George sliding over to the butt-lifts, giving a quick example of how to use them; simply stand, wait, pull the seat between your legs and let it pull you along to the next baby slope. Easy.

Dan and Phil hang back by the end of the queue, watching everyone else do it. One guy falls over and it makes Dan feel a little better, until it’s Phil’s turn. Once again, Phil somehow manages to retain enough balance for it to work for it to slowly pull him along. He tries to turn to face Dan to see his reaction but it almost causes him to lose balance and fall, until he quickly flaps his arms again and he’s magically okay.

Dan is the last one left, George stands talking to some of the group, and just as he’s about to make an attempt to climb upon the weird butt lift, he hears George bellow out his name.

He skis down to where Dans frozen; fearful that he’s already made a mistake before he’s even started but George slaps a large hand down onto his shoulder,

“I think for now, me and you should perhaps practice on the little baby ones.” George tells him with an encouraging smile. Dan feels anything but encouraged.

Phil and the rest of the group head to the next hill up, and start coming down one by one whilst Dan is still stuck on the first one.

George goes over the same thing, telling him to point his feet together to slow down, but every time he tries, his legs shake and he trips over his own skis, earning a nice big face full of snow on the way down. George, oblivious to Dan’s burning embarrassment, laughs it off, constantly slapping him on the back telling him to try again.

Dan does try again, and again. And again, but he’s getting frustrated with himself and he’s not sure he even wants to be able to do it anymore.

George, who seemed to have been radiating nothing but positivity throughout the whole of Dan’s ordeal tells him he’s going to check up on the rest of the group, and leaves him on the very bottom of the slopes by himself. Dan stands there, still cold, as he watches George mingle with the rest of the group who show him what they’ve learnt without him. They show off the minimal skills they have and once George gets to Phil, Dan finds the grip he has on the stick in his hand tighten all of a sudden.

George must’ve said something wildly funny because everyone laughs and Phil is tipping his head back slightly; it’s enough to put Dan is the worst of moods.

He knows he’s being ridiculous, and that his simply upset and angry because he can’t hack a simple ski slope, but something boils in his gut that tells him that perhaps Phil would very much rather spend his romantic getaway with George instead of him. They’ll be skiing down mountains together, grabbing a chute of champagne each and heading back to the chalet to cosy up beside the open fire.

Dan shakes the thought of his head. He’s being utterly ridiculous, and if Phil could hear his thoughts right now, then he’d simply laugh and tell him what an idiot he was being. George isn’t even Phil’s type anyways; he has long greying hair with a beard to match and deep set eyes. He’s probably old enough to be Dan’s dad and whilst he’s nice enough, there really isn’t anything particularly attractive about him. And that’s saying something from Dan, someone who likes older guys.

Once Phil and George finish off their little chat, it seems that it’s Phil’s turn to go down the slightly bigger slope. It has a little snowy bump in the middle; barely big enough to get any air, and Dan feels himself tensing as Phil sets off.

He does alright. He reaches the end with a triumphant smile. George uses his big voice to call him back up, to which he nods. Dan feels a little hurt that his boyfriend seems to have just forgotten him down here by himself, but before Phil can join the small queue for the butt lift, he catches Dan’s eyes and is quickly making his way over.

Suddenly Dan feels rather embarrassed, it’s not like Phil heard any of his silly thoughts from inside his head, but when Phil greets him with a wide smile and glistening eyes, Dan starts to feel bad.

“Hey you, you alright?” Phil asks, looking back up at George who’s now talking to someone else, then back down at Dan.

Dan sniffs, the cold making his nose run, “Yeah, sure, yeah this is fun, huh?” He lies. He’s feeling terrible.

Phil nods, “I know! I’d say I’m a lot better than I thought I was but I don’t wanna jinx anything.” He jokes with a laugh, and Dan just laughs dryly back.

He goes to say something, before George is calling Phil’s name again,

“Guess I’ll see you at the end of class, huh?” Phil winks and gives his arm a nudge playfully.

Dan laughs as Phil skis away, making his way to the lift again, perfectly being able to use it, to join his perfect little group of new friends and lover, George.

By the time the lesson is over for the day and they’ve returned their gear, Dan is pooped. They get the bus back to their chalet and Dan almost falls asleep against the window as Phil excitedly rambles on about todays adventures.

They arrive to their room and when Dan lets his sore, tired body collapse onto the bed, he guesses his ideas of sweet, romantic love making (as much as Phil hates that word) are all out of the window.

Instead, they have separate showers and Dan’s skin stings again from the sudden heat and he has to step out of the stream for a moment as tears threaten to fall for a second time today, when suddenly, Phil knocks softly against the door,

“Dan?” He calls from the other side, and for some reason, before Phil can walk in, he’s whipping the towel off the rail and throwing it around himself. Maybe it’s just because he’s feeling emotionally vulnerable, he’s perhaps feeling it physically too.

The door cracks open and there’s Phil; his hair is wet and flopping down into his eyes and he has his glasses on,

“You done in here? I wanna brush my teeth again before we head out.” He tells him, and Dan nods, shuffling out the way letting Phil in to make his way to the sink.

He’s about to make it out the room when he feels Phil snatch his towel away from his middle. He shrieks and turns to grab it back, Phil giggling when he stops, eyes trailing down to his leg.

“Oh babe, you really hurt yourself today, huh?” Phil says sadly, pointing to Dan’s left leg.

There’s a nice purple bruise on his thigh above his knee and a spattering of green ones crawling up his shin.

Dan takes the towel back and wraps it around himself again just as Phil looks back up at him,

“I said I’m fine, Phil.” He wants it to come out confident and strong but instead it’s a bit sad and Phil can tell.

“Dan, honey, are you upset because you fell?” Phil asks, setting his toothbrush down to step closer to Dan, running his hands up his arms, feeling the newly formed muscle there. He gives them a little squeeze.

Dan frowns, “No, Phil - I’m fine, honestly.”

Phil doesn’t seem to be buying it at all. He shakes his head with a smile,

“You know, Dan Howell, you don’t have to be great at everything.”  
  
Dan huffs, rolling his eyes, “Yeah well, did you know, Phil Lester, that I never said I was.”

Phil runs his hands up his arms, across his collar bones until their cupping each side of his face,

“I think sometimes you want to be though, right?”

Dan sighs, dropping his head so his forehead is resting against Phil’s,

“I envisioned it so much differently.” He pouts, and Phil laughs, his breath ticking Dan’s nose,

“Dan, baby, it’s only the first day; you have a whole two weeks to get better. And you will, I promise.” Phil gives him a quick kiss, pulling away, but Dan just gives another sad sigh,

“Yeah well, today up on that stupid baby slope, I thought that if you could do it, then I certainly should be able to.”

Phil scoffs and Dan looks up to see a look of false hurt on his face,

“Oh wow, Dan, that’s encouraging. Thank you so much.” Phil says sarcastically with a smile,

Dan smiles back, “Sorry.”

“And besides, even if we both sucked,or I sucked, or if you sucked,” Phil moves in closer again, “it wouldn’t make a difference to our little romantic getaway. Your ability to ski isn’t what makes me love you Dan. It’s being here with you that does.”

He kisses him, slow and deep and Dan wishes they didn’t have dinner reservations but they pull away and smile.

“Go on, go get ready, I’ve got dinner plans.” Phil smirks as Dan reluctantly pulls away and turns for the door, before looking over his shoulder and winking,

“And I’ve got plans for desert.”

Phil slaps his ass, and Dan screams, laughing as he runs out to room towards the bedroom.

Maybe he deserved that.

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not be based on certain irl events that happened to me when i went skiing (lol)
> 
> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
